Playtime
by Kylara Kenshea
Summary: Sometimes short guys have all the fun. Axel/Roxas. M/M, s/M, Oral, Penetration, NC-17, PWP, Lots of sex,


Axel/Roxas

Axel/Roxas. M/M, s/M, Oral, Penetration, NC-17, PWP, Lots of sex, 1,040 words.

_Fuck._

Long pink tongue. Slow, agonizingly slow, hot and moist against his cock. Red hair bobbed as he worked, sucking gently on the blond's balls, tracing them with his tongue, savoring the taste of salt on the tip of his straining member. The redhead used one hand to steady himself, stroking Roxas' arousal in tempo with the flick of his tongue, around the head, across the tip. The blond slapped his hand, startling him out of the lustful trance he had worked his way into.

"Lick it. Long and slow. From base to tip. Start at my balls. Lick it like candy."

Axel could barely contain himself. Every command falling from Roxas' smug, full lips was punctuated by a deep, calculated breath meant to emphasize control. The blond was toying with him. He wanted nothing more to than to dig his fingernails into those sexy hips, hold Roxas firmly in place, and swallow his cock whole. Or maybe straddle him, thrust down and ride him until they both saw stars.

"Axel!"

_Fuck._

A sharp tug on his crimson hair, just above his right ear. He was daydreaming, shirking his duties. He looked up penitently, past Roxas' gloriously hard cock, into cold cerulean eyes that promised punishment for his disobedience. They were in a room in the basement of the old mansion that had been modified into a primitive dungeon. Roxas was casually lounging in a throne that was all ebony and dark leather, complete with wrist and ankle restraints that Axel would never dare use against his master. Roxas had no such reservations.

They were both enrobed in Organization uniforms, retired except for the hours they spent down here. The blond sat forward, fingertips trailing lightly from Axel's stinging ear, tracing his jaw line, his throat, his collar bone. The redhead gasped involuntarily as fingers wrapped around his zipper, forcefully baring his chest, leaving the coat pooling around his ankles. For a brief moment, he considered fighting back, tearing every scrap of clothing from his blond captor and taking back control. And then he was against the wall, Roxas was snapping bitterly cold handcuffs around his wrists. And his dick was throbbing so badly that it _hurt._

_Fuck. Fuck me now. Just take me you bastard! Stop playing with me._

Toying with his emotions. That was irony.

He would play along. Make Master happy.

"What are you going to do to me?" Jade eyes looked genuinely worried, pleading. _SLAP! SLAP!_ Stinging. Blood-shot.

"Speak only when I give you permission." Roxas lowered his hand, that same smug twitch on his sexy lips mocking Axel.

"I'm going to use you until there's nothing left. And you will not come until I tell you to come. Do you understand? You. Will. Not. Come." He emphasized his words by sliding a rubber cock ring around the redhead's throbbing member. He was gentle, teasingly stroking Axel's cock a few times, squeezing his balls, tormenting him with the promise of an undeniable orgasm that could not come. Axel struggled against his bonds, thrusting his hips into Roxas' hand, silently pleading for release. _Slap!_

The blond's hands slid up and away from Axel's dick, trailing teasingly around his navel, tickling his erect nipples. He flicked them with his fingertips, first right, then left. Mouth followed fingertips—hot, wet, circling his pink nubs, teeth grazing, sucking harshly, kissing gently. He twisted and teased at one nipple while his lips tormented the other. Axel's heat was rising, unbearably hot… _FUCK._ His breath came out in a hiss as cool air from Roxas' lips shocked his perky nipples into tingling. Cerulean eyes sparkled: he flicked each nipple again, laughing as the redhead's cock twitched in response to his shivers.

"You need to come, don't you, my little slut? Your cock is aching… you need me to fuck you until you can't see straight, don't you, my dirty little slave?" At once, Roxas was caressing and kneading Axel's ass, and then slapping it sharply, smoothing away the sting of the slap, and then punishing him again. Torn between stretching away from the harsh rebukes of Roxas' hand, and pushing into his warm caresses, the redhead almost hung limply, twisted and overwhelmed by sensation.

From nowhere, Roxas produced a blindfold. Chained as he was to the wall, Axel could hardly protest. Firm hands tied the blindfold around his eyes, and then two of Roxas' fingers were in his mouth. "Get them wet, really wet. Suck on them like they're my cock, and you can't get enough." If it weren't for the cock ring, the sound of Master's voice would send him over the edge. As it was, he was throbbing to the point of insanity. He greedily sucked on the blond's fingers, slurping and licking to get them as wet as possible. Casually, he flicked his tongue across Roxas' fingertips, and smiled inwardly at the sharp intake of breath elicited.

The fingers disappeared. He only had a moment to be disappointed. Roxas was _inside_ him, stretching his ass, kneading and sliding in and out, torture, slow and sweet. It _burned_, and Axel fought against his bonds with every inch of stretch he could muster.

_Fuck this._

"Please, Roxas… I need you inside me. I need it. Fuck me. God, please fuck me." He was all thrust and tight and squeezing around Roxas' cock, hard and fast, wrapping his legs around the blond as they set a rhythm together, the chains from the ceiling holding half of Axel's weight as he shuddered and punched himself down onto his master's dick, over and over and over. Roxas was shouting dirty things like "You dirty whore, you love the way my cock feels inside you, don't you? You want me to fill you up with my cum, and cover you with it, you nasty little boy, don't you?" And it was making him ache with need. And then there was stickiness everywhere and Roxas was calling Axel's name. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, god, please… let me come…please let me come…please, take it off, let me come…I need it…fuck, please…" His voice was high and tight, desperate for release. Roxas clicked open the cuffs, and the redhead fell against the wall, tearing off the cockring and desperately stroking himself, sharp and fast, aching for the orgasm that ripped through his body, unstoppable, shaking at the cum in his hands as he sagged against the wall in sweet release.

When he woke up, his head was pillowed against Roxas' chest. Their coats were spread on the floor in a makeshift bed, and Roxas was tracing the angry red "R" on Axel's left shoulder. A scar the blond had made to mark his property. He smiled softly when he noticed the redhead stirring, kissed him on the forehead.

"Next time, wait until I give you permission to come."


End file.
